


A Merry Little Christmas

by Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Christmas present for a dear friend of mine, A Christmas present wrapped in string, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Christmas Eve, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chrisrmas time at the Lehnsherr household, and everyone just might be getting what they hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelainsimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/gifts).



> I know this is many days late and the holidays have passed. Life got in the way, so I couldn't post it like I planned. A thousand and one apologies. I hope everyone had a wonderful time and a happy new year.

Erik reached for the remote on the coffee table beside him and paused the television once the televised version of Frosty the Snowman was over. Peter and Wanda whined when they realized it was bedtime. 

"Can't we stay up another hour?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah, Dad, can we?" Wanda asked immediately after. 

"You know Santa won't come if you're awake at night. It's already eight," Erik said while cursing the cookies Charles insisted they make earlier that evening for them and Santa. 

"Please," they begged again. 

Erik looked at his children, both pouting and doing everything else the song 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' clearly says not to do at Christmas time or ever. He let out a sigh before he answered. "Ten more minutes. No more. And no sweets." 

Peter and Wanda cheered happily then quickly settled back down on the floor, turning their attention to the television. Erik hit play on the remote, and then gave it to Wanda while giving the twins a look that said don't-argue-or-else-no-presents-at-all-and-oh-you're-grounded-for-doing-that-in-front-of-Charles. They immediately turned around and said nothing, causing Charles to chuckle quietly at Erik. 

_Don't be so harsh on them, love. It's the holidays._

_I'm not being harsh. I'm simply preventing a fight that would happen at this time of night between them. Besides,_ Erik said as he glanced at Lorna, who was asleep with her fingers entwined with Charles's and her head resting on his arm. _Lorna's asleep and it'll take a long time to put her back to sleep if she wakes up because of the two of them._

 _Would it really harm anything if they're up for another hour or two?_

Erik laughed. _Charles, all of the presents aren't underneath the tree._

_Mine can't go underneath tree._

_Charles,_ Erik nearly growled, shifting on the couch. 

_Well it's true._

_Then the children should definitely be in bed. You spoil them too much._

_They love it and so do you._

It was true. Erik did love the way Charles spoiled his children. He was a really important figure in their lives, and he hoped that he would always be. He and Charles had been friends for over a year and a half. And only six months ago they decided to take the next step and be in a relationship. Though Charles showed his love to all four of them, deep down Erik feared that one day he and his children would be too much for him, causing him leave. 

_I'm not going anywhere, love,_ came Charles's reassurance. Erik only hoped so or else he'd feel like a fool later tonight. 

Thirty minutes later, the twins' eyes were getting droopy and Erik officially declared it was bedtime for all of them although Lorna was still asleep, snuggled up against Charles. He carried Lorna to bed while Erik ushered Peter and Wanda upstairs to their room. He tucked them in and said goodnight then double checked on Lorna, making sure her favorite purple elephant was next to her. 

Erik and Charles made their way downstairs into the living room, settling down on the couch. "I don't think there's anything on TV that will interest us," Charles said as he turned the channel to one of the ones that played Christmas music for longer than twenty-four hours. 

Erik smirked. "Then what would you like to do?" he asked, knowing that they'd have to wait a while longer before adding the last few presents underneath the tree. 

"I can think of a few things. After all, there is mistletoe hanging above the couch," Charles said. He then leaned toward Erik and captured his lips with his own. The kiss started off slow, but quickly became more heated as Erik leaned Charles back on the couch with his body now on top of his. 

They kissed and kissed until they were breathless, and then kissed again as hands roamed, but going no further due to the fact that any one of the kids could come down at any given time. When they had their fill to last them a little while, they held each other and listened to the slow instrumental Christmas music play in the background. 

"Are the children asleep yet?" Erik asked as he felt Charles play with his hair. 

"They've been asleep for about an hour now, love. I think it's safe to put out the rest of the presents and fill the stockings now." 

Erik sat up on the couch, then stood and held his out for Charles. "Let's go." 

He led the way to the closet hiding the rest of the eight presents for the children, and the bag full of assorted candies that the kids liked. They placed the presents around the tree and then filled the stockings full of candy, and placed the rest of the candy in a decorated Christmas bowl on the small coffee table.

Charles then gathered the empty cups and plates bringing them into the kitchen and placing them in the sink. 

"I have a present for you," Erik said as he wrapped his arms around Charles's waist. Erik saw the small frown on Charles's face as he turned around, Erik's arms still embracing him. 

"I thought we weren't doing presents like we agreed on."

"This is different."

"How?" he asked curiously. Oh how badly he wanted to know what Erik was thinking. 

"You'll see," Erik laughed. "Why don't you make some tea and hot chocolate for us while I go get it."

"Alright," he heard Charles call out while he lingered outside of the entry way, peeking a glimpse of Charles every couple of seconds. While he waited, Charles took out the two mugs as Erik had hoped he would. Charles set them down and was about to put in two tea bags of his earl grey tea into his own cup when he saw something already inside it. He emptied it out onto his palm, and saw the keychain that had two small double helix charms dangling with a key attached. 

"Erik," was all he could say. The key was too small to be a car key, but big enough to fit into a door. He couldn't believe this was happening. Yes, he and Erik were in a serious relationship and they talked about him moving in every once and a while, but never made it official. He thought it would happen one day, but not today. 

Erik then entered the room and wrapped his arms Charles's waist and held him close. Charles then turned, looking up at Erik, his back to the counter. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

"Yes," Erik said, kissing his forehead "We want you to move in with us. Well, I want you to move in with me and the kids," he said, while taking one of Charles's hands in his own that held the keychain. "The kids love you just as much as I do, and I know I can't live without you. I'm not sure where our relationship is going, but I'm willing to find out if you are." 

Tears started to well up in Charles's eyes. He never had anyone tell him that in his life, nor had he lived somewhere where he truly belonged and felt loved. This was one of the happiest days of his life. "I'd be honored to move in with you and see where things lead. I love you so much," he said before giving Erik another kiss. 

At his words, Erik was relieved and happy that Charles had accepted. Everything felt right with this man and he wanted him by his side forever. "I love you too," he said before their lips met for another deep, passionate kiss. 

"Now, how about we go unwrap your present upstairs in the bedroom?" Charles asked, kissing Erik's neck. 

"I'd like that very much," Erik said as he lifted Charles up and carried him to what now be _their_ bedroom, officially.


End file.
